Jack Skellington's Assistant
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Trying to create a portal to any world was difficult. Because it went haywire and actually brought a human teenage boy to Halloween Town from Gotham City. Accidently getting the Soul Robber attach to his wrist, Jack is going to help him in anyway he can to get it off. But they both realized that they need Soul Robber's power to save Halloween Town from the Red Reaper.


Jack Skellington's Assistant

(A Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: New Arrival, New Assistant (Jack's Narrative)

This Halloween year became a great success! Boy we really scared the pants off of the humans now! But something is still missing, I need to make Halloween more scarier for next year. But what shall I do? Who can help me with this dilema?

I pondered about this until an idea came to my head. Dr. Finklestein has always helped me create new scares for Halloween. He's like my right hand man to go to when I'm stuck. So I paid him a visit to see if he could help me. Luckily he was there, then again where else will he be?

When I walked into his office I saw the Soul Robber in its jar where it should be. I've haven't used it since the horrible return of Oogie Boogie, when he tried taking over Halloween Town and becoming the Seven Holidays King. I stopped him though at least. Since then Halloween Town was never the same. Oogie has done great harm to the people here, and I put the blame on myself.

"Jack!"said Dr. Finklestein, "Good to see you my boy!"

"Dr. Finklestein!" I said, "I was wondering if-,"

I heard static of electricity going on as I looked up and see some kind of portal going on. It was so bright with a mixtureof different shades of blue and pink colors. I asked Dr. Finklestein, "I was wondering if you could tell me what is that?"

"Why this is my lastest invention my boy. Remember the time you've talked about seeing that fair head boy in a long black cloak disappearing into a portal?"

Oh yeah the time when I was walking about brainstorming for new scares. When all of a sudden that fair haried boy came around and disappeared into some kind of black hole. I assume it was a portal, then again I don't know what that boy was doing here for. He left so fast that I didn't even got the chance to ask him. He will remain a mystery to me as much as to everyone else.

"Why yes, I do remember him."

"I'm trying to perfect this portal. Obviously it's not as close as to the one you saw but close enough. As a matter of fact, just look at the portal and see what happens after I pull down this lever."

I did and once he pulled it down, a colorful egg drop from the portal and I caught it in my bony hands. "An Easter Egg!" I exclaimed, "This came from the Easter world!"

"Exactly! I was able to connect it to other holiday worlds."

All of a sudden the colorful portal turned dark as the portal I've saw in my past. "What's happening?!" I said.

"I don't know!"

All of a sudden a human being fell out of it. I toss the egg and caught the raven haired boy before he hit his head. As I laid him down I see that he's not concious, but he's alive and well at least. He's wearing a black t-shirt that says One Thing About Living In Santa Carla I Never Could Stomach, All The Damn Vampires. He wears black pants with this red chain hanging from his belt loops on the right side, and black and red converse.

"Who is he, Jack?" asked Dr. Finklestein.

"I don't know." I said, "But it looks like he's from Santa Carla, it says so on his shirt."

His skin is so pale that he could pass off as a vampire himself. But vampires don't have heartbeats. I shook him a little to see if he could wake up. His eyes fluttered and he moaned a little. "Hello?" I said, "Can you here me?"

His eyes open to reveal these pitch black colored eyes. He quickly scooted away from me and jump onto his feet in a fighting stance. I said, "Easy there, we mean no harm." I said calmly.

"Where am I?!" he said in such a panic, "What are you?!"

"I'm Jack Skellington, and this is Dr. Finklestein. You're in Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?"

"Jack! Step away!" alarmed Dr. Finklestein as the portal of above was going haywire! I ran to the boy and sheild him from the electricity, and then machine destroyed itself.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Is that where I came through?" he said.

"Afraid so."

"Then that means. I'm stuck here."

"I'm sure Dr. Finklestein will find a way to get you home. Right Dr. Finklestein?"

"Where are you from my boy?" he asked.

"Gotham City. It's right in between Jump City and Metropolis, but next door is New York."

"Hmm, if I can set the machince to make a portal to Gotham City. Then it should take you home. But trouble is it's going to take some time rebuilding the portal."

"Think you don't mind staying for a while?" I asked the boy, "You can stay at my household."

"Uh, thanks." he said.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Vladimir Hex. But you can call me Vlad."

"Nice to meet you Vlad, call me Jack."

I came over to Dr. Finklestein as I asked him, "Was that portal meant to open anywhere?"

"No, I wanted to make a portal to the other holidays before trying it for the real world." he said, "The real world is too sensitive for these sort of things. NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

I look behind me as I see Vlad who already opened the glass jar containing the Soul Robber. He must've been curious about it while I was talking to Dr. Finklestein. Before I could get him away, it was already too late. The Soul Robber latched onto his right wrist.

"Whoa! It's got me!" said Vlad trying to shake it off.

"Oh no." said Dr. Finklestein.

"Well I'm sure we can get it off right Dr. Finklestein?" I asked him.

"From us holiday beings yes, but from a real human being it can't. At least not without taking his soul along with it."

"You mean, if we take it off he'll-,"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh no."

I feel so afraid for Vlad now. It's not his fault, all children are always curious about something. Except this really explains the definition of curiosity kills the cat.

"Jack, will I be okay?" said Vlad looking slightly afraid.

"Everything is going to be okay, Vlad. I promise. Dr. Finklestein, can you find a way to get it off?"

"I'll try Jack. I'll most certainly try."

...

My mind wasn't on creating the new Halloween anymore. My most worries are now on Vlad. To not make him feel so worried about the Soul Robber around his wrist. I gave him a tour around Halloween Town. The first stop was the center of the city; in front of the Town Hall there's a fountain that has the green water flowing in and out.

"There is the Town Hall where we have our meetings." I started to explain, but Vlad interrupted, "Jack, exactly what can this Soul Robber do? Does it rob souls?"

"I'm not sure." I said, "I've only used it once to protect Halloween Town."

"From what?"

"Well at the time we were having problems from Oogie Boogie. He tried taking over twice but it was twice that I've beat him."

"You must be a pretty good fighter then."

"I do so to protect, but truth be told. I really don't like violence."

"You make it sound like you've done it all the time."

"No no, it's just doesn't feel all that great at the end."

"Jack!" shouted the Clown with the tear away face. He rush to me on his unicycle.

"What the hell?!" Vlad got behind me because he's scared of the clown.

The Clown is front of me said in a rush, "Jack! Something terrible is happening at the pumpkin patch!"

"I'm on my way." I said, "Vlad stay here. You'll be safe."

"I ain't gonna miss the fun." he said, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay but stay clear from danger."

We ran together to the pumkin patch. Surprisingly as tall I am, he can actually keep up with me. He must be athletic for his age. When we got to the pumpkin patch there's one of the overgrown pumpkins that's very much alive and angry. It held the three witches in its snake like vines. "Jack! Save us!" shouted the witches.

"Hang on, I'll get you both down in no time!"

"Not so fast Bone Daddy!" Shouted a very familiar voice. I noticed a figure standing on top of a pumpkin, dressed in a red hooded cloak with a red steel scythe, "You should think what you're doing before you just go attacking a cute pumpkin like this."

"Scarlet Red." I said with a tone of displeased. I clench my bony fists as I said, "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Reeking havoc, causing chaos. You know, the usual Bone Daddy."

"Let my friends go!"

"Na ah ah." she wag her finger towards me. Give up your crown to me, and no one get's hurt."

Before I could even say anything, all of a sudden a green scythe cut the vines that were holding the witches. "Run!" shouted Vlad and the witches obeyed.

"You little brat! You will pay for hurting my-..." She stopped talking all of a sudden. She was staring at the Soul Robber wrapped around Vlad's wrist. "I see," she said, "I'll see you next time, Jack Skellingtion."

She swing her scythe up to the sky which opened a red portal, and the huge pumkin jumped high as both of them disappeared.

"What?" said Vlad, "Why on earth did she just leave?"

"I don't know. But if she's here. That means Halloween Town is in grave danger."


End file.
